Una pequeña libreta
by Mecha Espectro
Summary: -TFA- Colección de Drabbles y Oneshots inspirados en una única palabra. Puede contener Soft Slash/Slash a interpretación del lector.
1. ProwlBee, JazzProwl, BlurrBee

**Fandom:** Transformers (Animated).

**Género:** General.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Prowl + Bumblebee; Jazz + Prowl; Blurr + Bumblebee.

**Clasificación:** K+.

**Notas: **Cabe aclarar ciertos puntos, para evitar confusiones:

-Según tengo entendido, Servo no solo se utiliza para referirse a las "manos" de los robots, si no que "Servo"= Tanto manos, como pies. Aún así, normalmente utilizo la palabra servo para referirme a lo que serian las "manos", y sólo para eso.

"Prowl" significa "Acechar" - "Prowler" vendría a ser "Acechador".

Nanoclick= 1 segundo.

Astrosegundo= 1.5 segundos.

(Las unidades de tiempo varían dependiendo de los universos. Las valores que utilizo no son necesariamente los correctos).

Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Je-chan, por brindarme las palabras aquí utilizadas :).

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Todos son propiedad de Takara/Hasbro.

* * *

**Palabra: **Taza.

**Pairing: **Prowl + Bee.

**-_-_-_-**

Bumblebee miró de reojo el contenedor casi vacío de energon.

Solo quedaba una pequeñísima cantidad… nadie más la tomaría, no?

Empezó a acercarse tímidamente, procurando que los demás no se dieran cuenta de su presencia (cosa no tan complicada ya que los demás se hallaban enfrascados en una conversación sobre los humanos y sus costumbres con Sari) pero cuando ya estaba cerca de la mesa donde reposaba el contenedor, alguien se le adelantó.

Con mucha delicadeza, y cuidando que no se rompiera la pequeña (para sus servos gigantes) taza, el colado tomo el contenedor, y con suma calma vertió lo que quedaba de energon en aquel pequeño recipiente de cerámica.

Ciertamente, Bumblebee no dejaría que alguien más le ganara de aquella forma.

Sonriendo de receptor de audio al otro, el robot amarillo adoptó su tono juguetón-burlón característico, y… -Hey, ninja-bot!- …tan rápida como fue la reacción a aquella llamada, tan fugaz como _no_ sintió más aquella taza entre su servo, tan veloz que solo sintió el rastro de brisa de aquel perpetrador, y por mera suerte, distinguir una mancha amarilla que ya se veía a medio camino de perderse en los largos pasillos de la base.

-Mejor suerte la próxima, abraza-arboles!-

La motocicleta suspiró quietamente, pronunciando de mala gana entre dientes –Bumblebee…-

* * *

**Pairing: **Jazz + Prowl (+ Bumblebee).

**Palabra:** Sofa.

**-_-_-_-**

En la (extraña) tranquilidad de la base, dos bots se hallaban acomodados en un cómodo mueble de concreto, observando con mucha atención un documental sobre las luces del norte, la aurora boreal.

-Fascinante… - suspiraron ambos al ver las hermosas olas de colores en alta definición en el enorme televisor.

-Oye Jazz!-

El ninja negro y dorado reconoció inmediatamente aquella voz. _Oh no…_

El bot blanco dirigió su atención al que le había llamado -Oh, que tal Bee!-

-Oye, quieres ver algo realmente fascinante?-

-Realmente fascinante? Y que podría ser?-

Al bot negro no le gustaba nada a donde iba aquello…

Y de repente, el interesante documental fue remplazado por una llama de luces y colores que sus ópticos apenas alcanzaban a reconocer, junto con una estruendosa música a todo volumen.

…Casi podía sentir aquello que los humanos llamaban _deja vú_.

-Ja ja! Genial! Oye Prowler!- Vio como un servo blanco se extendía hacia él – ¿Bailas?- y miró impasible aquel servo por unos nanoclicks, antes de levantarse con frialdad, y, muy dignamente, irse por donde había venido.

* * *

**Pairing:** Blurr + Bee (+ Sari).

**Palabra:** Cámara.

**-_-_-_-**

Bumblebee no podía creerlo.

El bot amarillo, sintiéndose ofendido ante la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiera ser más rápido que él, el autodenominado "la cosa más rápida sobre ruedas", había convencido al bot azul (o al menos eso habían querido entender sus receptores de audio, los cuales por más concentración que les diera, no lograban procesar más de un nanoclick de lo que él decía) de participar en un pequeño reto.

Aquel que perdiera debía admitir la superioridad del ganador.

Para aquel reto necesitaban la ayuda de un tercero, pero este tercero debía pertenecer a la raza humana. Y claro, que mejor ejemplar que Sari para aquello.

Bumblebee le entregó a la infante una pequeña (para él) cámara fotográfica, y luego, asegurándose de que todos los implicados le escuchaban bien, procedió a explicar en qué consistía aquel desafío.

La pequeña Sari debía quedarse ubicada en una posición estática en el medio de una calle despejada. Ambos competidores tomarían un turno, y solo recorrerían una pequeña porción de la vía (aquella cercana a Sari).

Cuando la niña escuchara el arrancar del bot (en modo auto) de turno, en esos instantes (en los que se supone ya deberían estar pasando frente a ella dada la velocidad y la corta distancia) tomaría una fotografía. Al bot al que se le distinguiera menos de si en aquella fotografía, sería considerado como el más rápido y por tanto, el ganador de la contienda.

Bumblebee, por supuesto, estaba más que confiado en que _él_ sería el ganador.

Pero su sonrisa confiada se borró de su rostro en cuanto vio ambas fotos.

De la suya se distinguía su capó borroso. De la de él, sólo una estela azul.

Pasaron unos astrosegundos antes de que el bot amarillo reaccionara.

¿Qué alguien fuera más rápido que él?

No podía aceptarlo.

Se acercó a Blurr, y con un tono de voz tan solemne como la expresión de su rostro, pronunció –Revancha- y extendió uno de sus servos.

El bot azul se quedó mirando ese servo por un nanoclick, antes de sonreír orgullosamente, y estrecharlo con renovada competitividad.


	2. RatchetWreckgar, WaspBee, MegatronOP

**Personajes/Parejas: **Ratchet+Wreckgar; Wasp + Bumblebee; Megatron + Optimus Prime

**Clasificación:** K+

**Notas: **Cabe aclarar ciertos puntos, para evitar confusiones:

-Según tengo entendido, Servo no solo se utiliza para referirse a las "manos" de los robots, si no que "Servo"= Tanto manos, como pies. Aún así, normalmente utilizo la palabra servo para referirme a lo que serian las "manos", y sólo para eso.

Nanoclick= 1 segundo

Ciclo Estelar= Muchos, muchos, muchisimos años.

(Las unidades de tiempo varían dependiendo de los universos. Las valores que utilizo no son necesariamente los correctos)

-Bumblebot es un apodo que Wasp, ya escapado de prisión, utiliza para referirse a Bumblebee (En la versión en ingles)

Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Je-chan, por brindarme las palabras aquí utilizadas :)

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Todos son propiedad de Takara/Hasbro.

* * *

**Pairing: **Ratchet+Wreckgar

**Palabra: **Batería.

-_-_-_-

-Ratchet, Ratchet!-

El tono genuinamente alegre en aquella voz de aquel bot genuinamente molesto irritó al medi-bot.

-¿Qué quieres?- gruñó como respuesta, sin interrumpir su trabajo.

-Mira! Mira! Mira!-

Ratchet podía literalmente _percibir_ las ganas que tenía el otro bot de saltar de júbilo.

Oh no. No en su enfermería.

Abandonando por un momento la reparación de aquel repuesto, el mayor le dio la cara a…

-Mira lo que encontré Ratchet!-

… una pequeña figura de juguete azul con visores amarillos y botones en la región del pecho. Mmm… se le hacía familiar…

-A que es muy mono?! Y y, mira! Mira lo que hace!-

El joven bot presionó un gran botón en el pecho del juguete, con expresión ansiosa.

Pasaron unos segundos. Nada.

-Eh?- Wreckgar volvió a presionar el botón; y otra vez, y otra vez. El pequeño robot miniatura permanecía igual de rígido.

-Por qué...?- la decepción en su tono de voz era tan clara como en su rostro.

Ratchet frunció la línea de sus ópticos al verle – Probablemente solo necesite una de esas cosas cilíndricas que los humanos llaman batería – comentó sin darle mucha importancia.

La cara de Wreckgar se iluminó – Batería? Por que no lo dijiste antes!- Ratchet reprimió un gruñido -Estoy seguro de que debo tener alguna por aquí- Y con una rara expresión de concentración (Línea de ópticos fruncida y lengua afuera como los perros) se dispuso a registrar y sacar cosas diversas del contenedor de su espalda.

Y al viejo medi-bot no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Alto! Alto! Alto! Alto!-

El basurero se detuvo al paso.

-No ensucies mi enfermería con tu porquería!!- rugió molesto. El bot naranja se sintió encoger un poco del susto – Espera aquí!-

Wreckgar observó con genuina curiosidad como Ratchet revisaba cada una de las gavetas repletas de herramientas y aparatejos, la mayoría de ellos alienados a lo poco que conocía.

-Aquí esta; pensaba abrirla y revisar lo que contenía en su interior, pero ya no importa- El médico extendió un puño- Tómala- y abrió su servo, rebelando una gran batería que se veía relativamente en buen estado.

Wreckgar le miró ilusionado – E-en serio me la darás, Ratchet?-

-Si, si! Tómala ya, antes de que cambie de idea!- gruñó irritado, desviando la mirada.

El medi-bot sintió como otro servo le arrebató fugazmente la batería de su servo abierto, y luego, la única advertencia que recibió fue aquel chillido-aullido de infinita felicidad, antes de verse atrapado en un apretado, molesto, horrible e incómodo abrazo.

* * *

**Pairing: **Wasp + Bumblebee (Waspcentric).

**Palabra:** Control.

-_-_-_-

Bumblebot no sabía…

Bumblebot no sabía… todo por lo que Wasp había pasado.

Los horrorosos, espantosos, interminables ciclos estelares en los que sentía que aquella diminuta celda en la que estaba encerrado le aplastaría como una máquina de desechos, y le dejaría como un pequeño y compacto cubo de material inservible.

A veces, deseaba que eso pasara.

Pero la promesa que se había hecho le devolvía la conciencia… o al menos, lo suficiente como para saber quién era… y que es lo que debía hacer.

Wasp sabía muy bien, que en cuanto tuviera a Bumblebot a su alcanze, no se molestaría en mantener el control.

Le haría pagar por todos y cada uno de sus ciclos solares de sufrimiento.

* * *

**Pairing: **Megatron + Optimus Prime (Megatroncentric).

**Palabra:** Pintura

-_-_-_-

Si había algo trivial, casi ridículo, por demás irreverente que Megatron detestaba, era el color azul.

Todas y cada una de sus mayores amenazas que se opusieron, y se oponen en su camino tenían, en alguna parte de su acabado de pintura, ese odioso color.

Todos los bots de rango Prime lo tenían, y claro, el líder de los Autobots, Ultra Magnus, debía tenerlo también.

… Y, aunque no era más que una pobre excusa de guerrero, no podía olvidar el hecho de que el líder de ese grupo de protoformas inservibles que "protegían" a la Tierra (que por cierto, también tenía azul por todos lados, otra razón más para detestar a ese despreciable planeta) lo tenía también.

Lo que le hacía preguntarse (cuando no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer, y su procesador necesitaba casi _desesperadamente_ alguna distracción), si alguna vez aquel tonto líder había sido un Prime.

Cuando esto sucedía, el líder Decepticon reía para sus adentros, preguntándose si alguna vez los Autobots llegarían a ser tan tontos como para poner a semejante parapeto, inútil, broma de cadete en un puesto tan "importante".


	3. OptimusProwl

**Personajes/Pareja: **Optimus Prime+Prowl

**Clasificación:** K+

**Notas: **Cabe aclarar ciertos puntos, para evitar confusiones:

-Según tengo entendido, Servo no solo se utiliza para referirse a las "manos" de los robots, si no que "Servo"= Tanto manos, como pies. Aún así, normalmente utilizo la palabra servo para referirme a lo que serian las "manos", y sólo para eso.

Nanoclick= 1 segundo

Astrosegundo= 1.5 segundos

(Las unidades de tiempo varían dependiendo de los universos. Las valores que utilizo no son necesariamente los correctos).

Chasis= Pecho

Le doy las gracias a mi amiga Je-chan, por brindarme la palabra aquí utilizada, con la que creo que me inspire más de lo que debía xD

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes aquí utilizados no son de mi propiedad. Todos son propiedad de Takara/Hasbro.

* * *

**Pairing: **Optimus Prime+Prowl

**Palabra: **Lámpara

-_-_-_-

De las pocas veces en las que Optimus se tomaba un momento para entrar a la habitación del ninja, e intentar platicar un poco con él (lo cual, normalmente ocurría en la noche, dependiendo de qué tan atareado estuviera su día), siempre le molestaba una cosa, por más que tratara de sobreponerse.

Oscuridad.

Por alguna extraña razón, siempre que el joven líder iba, las noches no tenían luna, y las brillantes estrellas no eran lo suficientemente brillantes como para que su luz traspasara los gruesos grupos de hojas del árbol gigante, como una luz de linterna que atraviesa al papel.

Y el ninja-bot se negaba a que luces sintéticas fueran instaladas en aquella habitación (para él, la luz de la Luna era mucho más agradable y hermosa), por lo que el bot más joven no tenía más remedio que ajustar incómodamente sus ópticos a la escaza visión de la penumbra.

Aún así, Optimus estaba convencido de que, si podía encontrar alguna manera de esclarecer aquel agujero negro, sin perturbar ni molestar de alguna forma los gustos del propietario, lo haría.

La oportunidad perfecta se le presentó un día, cuando Sari había traído a la base unas cuantas cajas llenas de juguetes y otros aparatos humanos variados, con la excusa de que su padre le había pedido limpiar su habitación de objetos que no usaba para donar a los más necesitados, y de que entonces necesitaba la ayuda de cierto bot amarillo, ya que le costaba decidir de que deshacerse.

-Oye Sari, esto es…?-

-Ah! Esa es una vieja lámpara de Papá- La pequeña continuó buscando entre cajas, mientras agregaba entre un murmullo-… _me pregunto cómo llegó ahí_…-

En ese momento, el líder pasaba justo frente a la habitación de la niña, detuviendose de primera intención a saludar, pero calló un momento al ver la expresión confusa en el rostro de su miembro más joven.

-Una lámpara?- Bumblebee observó curioso el objeto en sus manos, alzándolo a la altura de sus ópticos, y girándolo entre sus servos para examinarlo mejor – Que raro, parece más bien un pedazo de papel viejo y arrugado puesto en una percha…-

-Eso es...!-

Ambos inquilinos se giraron rápidamente en dirección de su voz…

-Ah! Buenos días, jefecito!-

-Buenos días, Optimus!-

… y ambos le saludaron con calidez y energía.

Optimus reinició sus ópticos un par de veces antes de salir de su tren de ideas, y ajustarse a lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Oh, sí, Buenos días a los dos- Y les dedicó una sonrisa sincera, aunque su expresión estaba algo distraída.

Sari le miró extrañada – Optimus, estas bien?-

El tono ligeramente preocupado en la voz de la niña le tomo ligeramente desprevenido.

-Eh? Si, si, es solo que, me estaba preguntando...-

-Oye jefecito!- La voz del cadete le cortó el hilo- Siento interrumpirte pero ¿Qué fue todo eso de "Eso es!" que acabas de decir hace un rato?-

Optimus sonrió suavemente de nuevo – Precisamente de eso quería hablar- El robot gigante se giró hacia la diminuta humana a sus pies – Sari, acabas de decir que eso que tiene Bumblebee en las manos… – y sus ópticos se desviaron fugaces al pequeño artilugio entre aquellos amarillos dedos, antes de volver a posarse en la niña frente a si -… es… una lámpara, no es así?-

La pequeña parpadeó un par de veces antes de contestar –Sí, así es-

-Y aún funciona?-

Sari levantó una ceja, empezando a encontrar extraño el hecho de que un robot alien enorme pudiera tener algún interés en un diminuto objeto para alumbrar – Pues, no estoy segura – se giró hacia su acompañante – Bumblebee, puedes probarla?-

El mencionado sonrió, complacido de poder moverse de aquella posición, y llevando a cabo rápidamente lo que se le pedía.

…Una débil luz le alumbró el chasis al conectar el cable.

-Mmm…- Sari miró con algo de decepción la vieja lámpara – Aún sirve, pero su luz es muy débil, lo siento Optimus...-

Para su asombro (y para aumentar aún más su curiosidad ante lo extraño de la actitud del líder Autobot), la sonrisa de Optimus se acentuó.

-No no, no hay nada de que disculparse Sari… es perfecta…-

El bot amarillo desconectó el cable, y regresó veloz a su posición anterior.

-No te importa si la tomo, verdad Sari?-

Y esta vez, la infante no se molesto en ocultar su expresión confusa – Err… no no, adelante-

Bumblebee le entregó la diminuta lámpara a aquellos servos más grandes que los suyos.

-Muchas gracias – Y le dedicó una sonrisa a ambos antes de salir de muy buenos ánimos por la puerta, la niña pudiendo escuchar (aunque con dificultad) mientras susurraba para si –… _seguro iluminará mejor en la oscuridad… espero que a él no le moleste…_-

Cuando estuvo segura de que el enorme robot bombero ya no estaba cerca, rompió el silencio –…Bumblebee?-

El susodicho detuvo su registro entre las cajas – Si?-

-Que… ¿Qué fue todo eso?-

Su amigo bot alzo los hombros en señal de no tener idea, restándole importancia, y continuando su búsqueda entre cosas y más cosas.

Sari dirigió una última mirada extrañada a la puerta, antes de suspirar en derrota, y unirse de nueva cuenta a su compañero.

Una voz suave y calmada a su espalda le hizo botar de la sorpresa más que del susto.

-Se te ofrece algo, Prime?-

-Oh, Prowl!- el bot rojo y azul se estabilizó en sus servos inferiores rápidamente, viendo al otro bot fugazmente antes de desviar la mirada un momento, sintiéndose como si le hubiesen atrapado _in fraganti_ en medio de algún acto de maldad- Yo… siento haber entrado a tu habitación sin tu consentimiento… yo sólo...- Sus ópticos se apostaron en el pequeño objeto que alumbraba tenuemente el lugar- … sólo pensé que quizás le vendría bien algo de luz… a esta habitación…-

Era difícil saber cual era exactamente la expresión en el rostro del ninja. La luz que emitía el diminuto aparatejo humano solo iluminaba lo suficiente, y no más que eso.

Unos cuantos astrosegundos de silencio pasaron, antes de que el bot negro y dorado se moviera de su posición, acercándose a la fuente de claridad.

Al menos no se veía molesto, fue lo primero que notó Optimus, relajándose sin siquiera saber que estaba tenso… hasta ese momento.

El solitario bot se agachó, y tomó entre sus servos aquel menudo objeto. Viéndolo de cerca, aquel menudo objeto combinaba bien con el resto de su habitación. La pequeña lámpara era muy sencilla. Una lámpara de papel con unos símbolos de trazos muy estilizados en el frente. Fuese él humano, sabría que se trataba de una simple lámpara de papel oriental, y que aquellos símbolos se trataba de una muestra de uno de los tantos complicados alfabetos asiáticos.

-Prowl...- el mencionado no se movió de su posición ni por un milímetro, pero Optimus sabía que le estaba escuchando-… si no te gusta…-

Notó un dejo de arrepentimiento en aquella voz… y esto le hizo sonreír.

Debía admitir que al principio le había irritado un poco el ver que Optimus, aparte de haber entrado sin permiso, se había tomado el atrevimiento de traer y colocar una luz sintética en su cuarto, cuando él expresamente había dicho (y muchas veces) que no quería ninguna. Pero sabía que el joven, a pesar de ser su líder, jamás le impondría nada, ni a él, ni a ninguno de ellos, nada que fuera en contra de sus deseos o gustos.

-… si no te gusta, puedo llevármela… esta es tu habitación después de todo, yo no—

-Prime…- El líder detuvo su mitad discurso, mitad disculpa; y, cuando el otro bot por fin se volteó a mirarle, se sorprendió al ver que en aquel rostro normalmente serio se encontraba… una pequeña sonrisa – Esta bien…- hizo una pausa, observando con atención la bonita, suave y tenue luz que daba a través del papel, y las fascinantes sombras que creaba- la luz que emite es casi... relajante…- volvió a colocar la pequeña lámpara en donde estaba con delicadeza, aún observando, casi como un hipnotismo - … creo, que me la quedaré...- antes de volver a dirigir su atención a Optimus, sonriendo sinceramente -… gracias...-

El joven líder se sorprendió un poco, pero a los pocos instantes recobró la compostura y devolvió la sonrisa, sin poder evitar el sentir una cálida y agradable sensación en su chasis.


End file.
